Kagomes Journey
by UnConcious-Rain
Summary: How long can Kagome last in feudal Japan without her friends in a world of demons hugry fo power?
1. Default Chapter

"Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha, Inu Yasha," Kagome yelled in fear. She had been separated from the gang in a wind storm conjured up from an attacking demon. Just then the bushes rustled a few times as a head popped out. "Inu Yasha," Kagome said happily. "Nope,"said a female voice, "Never heard of him. The demon stood up and sniffed Kagome. "Nope not a demon." She sat back down as she raised her foot to scratch one of her ears. They were wolf ears, white wolf ears. Kagome let her guard down and sat down next to her. She looked at her. She was beautiful .She had cute wolf ears the twitched every time a bird called out, grayish white eyes, long white hair, and three long, beautiful tails.  
"What are you looking at the" demon girl said, very rudely, when she opened her eyes. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. Just then the demon let out a low growl as the bushes twitched. Nothing came out, the wolf then shrugged at the nothingness when a bird flies out from the trees. The young demon turns to Kagome and looks into her eyes. "What's the name? Mine is Yukari, call me Yuka."  
"I'm Kagome." "Wanna be my friend Ka-go-me?" Kagome nods. "Okay, I have to go meet me father, do you need a ride?" Kagome looks at the wolf suspiciously. "I know you have no place to go, you're not from this time." Kagome nods and stands up to pat the dirt from her butt. "Need the ride?" Kagome shook her head as the wolf shrugged and led her the way to her home. 


	2. The Father

They reach the castle just when Kagome felt that she needed the ride. It was huge; it had to be the size of two mini-malls or a big shopping center. She noticed that the two guards, both demons, sniffed the air of the young demon as she slowly ascended the steps. She pushed open the massive door and nodded her in. Her gaze was fixed upon the two demons that looked like they would run up to her at any moment. They turned around as Kagome entered the castle.  
What was that about, Kagome thought. She had to ask, it was killing her. "Why were they staring at you like that?"  
"Human girls get their period or something like that don't they, well wolf demons go into heat and male demons can smell it. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah I guess like a dog right?" At Kagome's response Yuka let out a low growl. Kagome stepped back frightened. "Sorry I didn't mean that you were a dog." Yuka kept that same growl as a shadow crept around the corner. She stopped as she saw the face of the larger male demon. "HI, daddy!" she boomed at him as she ran in front of Kagome and introduced her new friend. Her father nodded at her with a sexy smile. Kagome's face went red as she smiled gracefully back.  
He motioned with his hand to Yuka and Kagome to follow him. He opened an immense door that led to an inside courtyard, Yuka ran out as he shut the door. He looked at Kagome with very passionate looking eyes. He leaned into kiss her as he pulled her into it. Kagome tried to slap him but he caught her hand and brought it up to his shoulder. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. There he started to massage her body over the curves in her clothes. He rips her shirt to reveal a bra-less chest. He rubbed her nipples carefully. Kagome whined as her attempts failed. He brought her hands to the cuffs at the top of the bed. He took off his shirt to reveal a chiseled chest and muscles bulging from his arms. He took off her skirt and underwear as he knelt down to smell the inside of her thighs. The aroma almost threw him over the edge. He controlled his demonic urges as he laid on top of Kagome forcing his tongue into her mouth. He took of the rest of his clothes as his manhood went deep inside her. She let out a small moan just before she passed out. 


	3. Searching

Kagome wakes up to find herself in bed dressed in a large shirt. She looks at the kimono and thinks about Inu Yasha. She felt that she had betrayed him. She looks out at the inner courtyard and sees Yuka playing. She puts her clothes on and walks through the many hallways and walks outside to find Yuka hopping around with a jumbo sized ball as she fell into the small lake with a big splash. Yuka pops up to see Kagome standing there.  
  
"Hey Kag-," she starts to say. She looks in to Kagome's eyes and sees betrayal, fear, uncertainty, and sadness. She lifts herself up out of the pond and has a sad but gentle look on, kind of like a mother's. "Kagome, I never thought that he would..." She began to say as tears swelled in her eyes. She walked over to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome fell to her knees as Yuka pats her back. Yuka moved in front of Kagome as she folded her hands in to a ball (If you've seen DB/DBZ you know what I'm talking about). A silver glowing ball comes from Kagome's lower stomach. ' Goodbye, little brother' Yuka says to herself as the ball floated off into the heavens.  
  
"Kagome, run away with me." Her voice was smooth and convincing. Kagome nodded slowly, but surely.  
  
Yuka's body began to produce a pure white glow. She transformed into a pure white wolf with 3 eyes and 3 tails. The third eye, on her forehead, grew deep, blood red.  
  
(Hop on) Yuka said, telepathically. Kagome looked at her and blinked in disbelief.  
  
"You're too small," Kagome said, thinking of what she might look like riding such a small wolf.  
  
(Just get on.) Yuka said, interrupting her thoughts. Kagome listens as Yuka grows to the size of a small horse. She ran to the edge and jumped onto the roof and off into the morning.  
  
InuYasha lying unconscious, his friend Miroku, a few feet lower stirs. He sees InuYasha lying on the ground .He stands up and stumbles. He walks up to him and tries to wake him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, wake up, we have to find Sango, Shippo, and Kagome."  
  
At the sound of Kagome's name, Inu Yasha jumped up, his claws raised. "What do you mean, look for Kagome?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Don't you remember, Kagura summoned a huge wind storm to get us apart. You and I got blown one way, Sango and Shippo another, and Kagome went her own way."  
  
"You mean Kagome's out there all alone?" InuYasha asked , his voice shaking. He knew the answer. "We gotta go find her. Sango can take care of herself." InuYasha started to sniff the ground to see if he could find Kagome's scent. His efforts were in vain. 'Please Kagome, be okay,' He thought to him self. ' If you aren't I don't know what I'd do.  
  
me: What do you guys think  
  
Kagome: that is so not fair , I get raped  
  
Inu: Yeah ::growls::  
  
Miroku: when do I get to grope someone's butt  
  
Me: sorry Kag, still buds tho  
  
Kag: okay, but no more  
  
Me: InuYasha calm down it's just a story, jeez  
  
Inu: better not happen anymore  
  
Me: Miroku ::SLAP:: don't do that ever again  
  
Miroku: ok, it was worth it tho ::face is red::  
  
Yuka: what about me  
  
Me: I love you cause you're my creation  
  
Yuka: lol:: covers face with tails::  
  
Miroku: will you give birth to me child  
  
Me: Heck no I'm still in school  
  
Yuka: I'm 14, what's school  
  
Me/Kagome:: pure hell  
  
Yuka: ::giggle:: InuYasha quit smelling me  
  
InuYasha: I can't ME:: First Kikyo then Kagome then yuka, jeez boy keep it in your kimono , See ya next chapter 


End file.
